


After The Kiss

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azrael is Aziraphale, Care, Cuddles, Direct Reference to Comic, Fic based off Fan Comic, Fluff, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, ineffable opposites, naked, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Set between parts 38-39 of Ineffable Opposites. Raphael is still feeling off after their run in with the Satanic Cult, and especially after kissing Azrael. Azrael is determined  by to make his Star comfortable, Some specific words are finally expressed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	After The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful prompt from @Shadow0kana on IG during my prompt-a-thon! This moment, between Newt and Anathema leaving and then coming back in the morning makes me think of GO. There’s a lot that could have happened, similar to the scene between the bus ride and the body swap. It’s open for interpretation! Did they? (Yes.) Didn’t they? (YES THEY DID.) Is it cannon at this time that something happened? (They totally held hands in the show, at least.)
> 
> So thanks to @Shadow0kana! I loved portraying such a soft take on this moment between them. 😍
> 
> Thank you of course @DianaCrimsonia for allowing me to continue to manipulate her boys like this. 👀
> 
> And of course, @gotham_girl_88 for holding my hand through all of these prompts and making me dig deeper! 🥰

As the front door closed, Anathema and Newt retreated back to the dark streets of Soho. Azrael kept an eye on the door until he could no longer sense the humans presence near his shop, and no longer hear their internal clocks ticking closer to their time.

_ “Ah youth. Truly an inspiring time to be alive.” _

_ “They certainly inspired a headache within me if that’s what you mean.” _

Raphael was standing beside Azrael after they had left, and there was a silence between them. He turned slowly to face him. It was interesting to watch how his attention remained where the two humans were just standing, fully engrossed in ensuring they were completely gone from the area. Raphael looked at the book in his hand. A shiver ran up his spine, something uncomfortable and strange that he wasn’t sure about. He was still feeling tired, that lingering fatigue from their earlier run in with the cult was starting to weigh heavy on his mind and his body and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Azrael I’m going to go. I’m still feeling rather run down, I think.” He said quietly. Azrael frowned and threw the book toward his desk haphazardly, scooping a hand behind Raphael’s back, ready to take his featherweight body into his arms. The concerned look in his gaze was back and prioritizing Raphael over anything else in the world. It reminded him of an overly dramatic period piece, where the delicate maiden fainted into her hero’s arms. Azrael wrinkled his nose at the thought. Medieval England was something he never wanted to experience again, even in memory.

“You shouldn’t have helped that boy.” Unable to resist his protective instincts any longer, Azrael leaned down and slipped a strong arm underneath thin thighs. Raphael weighed less than the book he’d just thrown, but was infinitely better than any paperback or hardcover. He adjusted only a tad, holding his thin body close to share warmth and perhaps press a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Oh, darling… He was frightened. It’s my job to help them.” Raphael smiled sleepily up at Azrael. He couldn’t find the energy within him to complain about being so close to his chest, held so lovingly by Azrael. It was a hold of a couple who were far more intimately familiar, not who only just kissed him for their first time mere minutes ago. Raphael felt his cheeks pink at the memory and he leaned into that strong chest, eyes closing happily.

“Alright?”

“I think… I’m just tired. Still a bit shook up from being trapped. It was uncomfortable enough being in it and… When you changed, darling it was… I was…” Raphael closed his eyes and leaned into Azrael’s chest, hiding his tears. His body trembled in Azrael’s arms and a small whimper left his throat.

He’d been embarrassed at being caught and needing to be rescued. He’d been mercilessly teased by Azrael for it following. Then, if things couldn’t get any worse, he was horrified as Azrael took their souls, killing off each member of the cult. Azrael at least had the decency to ask him to look away, to shield his eyes from the mass murder, but he’d never realized that Azrael could even take the form of such a demonic beast. It was so much death for an Archangel to bear witness to, and all because of him. He’d put himself in the center of danger, fell right into their trap… He caused it all to happen and for what? So Azrael could have a complete set of books? So Azrael… So Azrael would like him, possibly even love him the same as he did? 

Raphael felt his heart drop and he curled up into Azrael, breath hitching as he felt him sit down. There were no words said, Azrael only held him tightly, burying his face into Raphael’s hair.

“Why did you do it?” Azrael said after a moment, breaking the silence. He rested his chin on top of Raphael’s head and looked in front of them in the darkness, “Why did you do something so risky?”

“I… I did it for you.” Raphael whispered. His heart sunk, but this time not in fear or in dread. It was in realization and determination, that everything was finally coming out into the open.

“I figured that…” Azrael leaned back on a hand and tilted his head, “Why? Why did you risk so much for that book?”

Raphael sat himself up and his hands ended up in his lap, fidgeting together. He wished at that moment he’d painted his nails to distract himself. He wished at that moment he could say what he meant, that Azrael would just understand the words that he wanted to have leave his mouth without having to ever say them. If their kiss earlier was any indication of how things were going to be progressing between the two of them though, he didn’t feel like he needed to worry about those three words leaving his lips. Azrael wasn’t teasing him, and his heart was so fragile right now he certainly couldn’t take any more teasing. 

Raphael gathered up his courage, what little he had left.

“I love you…” He said quietly. His chest felt like it was going to explode, nervous at the reaction. His hands trembled just as the rest of his body was. He said it, it was done. Now… The worst part. Raphael closed his eyes and waited for the response… If there was one. If there would ever be one. His heart couldn’t take it… His body couldn’t take it. 

Two strong hands touched his cheeks softly, thumbs stroking softly over his cheek bones. Blue eyes flew open and met amber, and Raphael could swear to his Mother he was going to start sobbing at any moment if Azrael didn’t just  _ say something _ .  _ Anything _ .

“I love you too, my Star.” Azrael leaned in and kissed him softly.

Raphael felt the air around them sparkle and burn brightly from his own body. Stars and constellations appeared, a bright golden light like the sun surrounded them. He closed his eyes and leaned up, thin hands touching Azrael’s chest and holding there, humming softly against Azrael. His love. His truest, most wonderful love.

“You really need to rest.” Azrael stroked a strand of hair from Raphael’s face and kissed his forehead gently, “You are more than welcome to lay with me.”

“I- Oh… Like… Like  _ lay _ with you? Like…  _ lay… _ ” Raphael’s face turned bright red and he tried to hide away, but there was nowhere for him to go. Azrael hadn’t meant it that way, but how Raphael so quickly misinterpreted his offer was cause for consideration. He took Raphael’s chin, tilting his face up and grinned.

“Mm… Maybe later. Right now you don’t seem to have too much energy for… Well all that. I did mention a little extra tussling earlier…” Azrael winked. Raphael tipped his head forward into Azrael’s chest and felt his body shiver at the thought. As wonderful as that would be, and as beautiful as that sounded…

“Later.” Raphael said quietly, “I’m not sure I’m quite up to um… that. All that. Just now.” 

“Of course.” Azrael shifted to stand, setting Raphael down on the edge of the bed behind him, “So you’ll stay with me tonight?” He asked.

“Yes… Oh yes…” Raphael reached forward and held his hand out toward Azrael’s, smiling softly as they clasped together, “I’d love to.”

“For the record, I sleep naked.”

Just because they weren’t going to be pursuing any armouress activities at the moment, didn’t mean he’d pass up the golden opportunity to tease Raphael relentlessly. Anything to draw that beautiful flush to his cheeks, to make him glow like the morning sun.

“Oh!” Raphael flushed deeply and took in a deep breath, “I um… Okay.”

Azrael leaned forward and kissed him softly once again, “I told you. Later. I’ll behave for now.” He winked and stood back up, “Get under the blankets, we can do this the easy way.”

Raphael looked to the side at the bed, the deep purple blankets that looked so warm and inviting for his tired corporation. Rest… Sleep. He wasn’t sure he knew much about sleeping, it wasn’t something he typically partook in. But Azrael liked it, and his body could certainly use some sort of recharging. Raphael scooted himself up toward the pillows and adjusted himself, feet slipping underneath the covers until the entire length of his body was covered. He brought the sheets up just under his nose and watched Azrael, waiting patiently to be joined. 

Azrael watched as Raphael got himself comfortable, fully clothed still, and a small smile crept up his lip. His little love… How open and free he could be to touch him now, to openly flirt and kiss him, to touch him softly and… Perhaps later even more. His Sunshine, his Star. He’d never admit it outloud to anyone else, but Raphael really was the center of his universe. He’d killed for him, and he would do it a hundred times over if it meant keeping him safe, and keeping him close. How strange he felt though, as the Horseman of Death, being in love with an Archangel. It was a perfectly strange feeling, like nothing else in the world mattered. For a man of very few words, Azrael had many a thought, and the majority of them were consumed by Raphael.

Azrael stepped to the other side of the bed, slipping his own shoes off and copying Raphael by slipping into the bed fully clothed. He glanced over and lifted a hand.

“Ready?”

Raphael nodded, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Azrael took pity and hesitated only a moment longer. He felt Raphael deserved ample time to change his mind. When he snapped,their clothing was stripped away instantly leaving them both shower fresh under the cool sheets. Azrael was perfectly content and comfortable, the silk sheets brushing against his body in all the right ways. Raphael squeaked and squirmed. His face warmed a deep red as he saw Azrael’s arms, his chest, and knew that further down he was completely exposed as well. 

“Ah… Darling I’m-”

“Shh… Come here.” Azrael rolled toward him, burying an arm underneath his head and hugging him closely. The skin to skin contact was assuring, allowing Raphael to immediately relax. He was surrounded by Azrael, every sense in his being was lit like incense, burning slowly as he settled in. His love… His love that loved him back, that kissed him, that soothed him and protected him from harm. 

Raphael nuzzled into the crook of Azrael’s elbow. Azrael took a hand and wrapped it around Raphael, pressing them together against Raphael’s heart. Raphael lifted his arm he was laying on and touched Azrael’s wrist, holding his hand there. His heart was beating loudly, but slowing down as he felt himself dozing off. It was warm, inviting, comforting. It was loving, and Azrael’s strong arms were protective around his thin frame. He felt himself sparking and letting off a faint glow in the moonlight, just enough to allow the pair to drift off into a deep, beautiful sleep within one another’s arms.

“This alright?” Azrael asked quietly, nose buried into his neck and glowing orange tresses. Raphael’s eyes were closed and he hummed, cuddling in closer.

“Mm… Lovely.” Raphael said sleepily. He tilted his head down and kissed Azrael’s forearm, before he fell into a deep sleep. Azrael heard his breathing get heavier and even out and he smiled, giving a gentle squeeze and one last kiss to the back of his neck.

“My Star…” He whispered, before falling into a deep sleep, holding his truest love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35 🥰


End file.
